Omni-Hero Academia
by Zedref13
Summary: The Omnitrix is one of the most powerful weapons ever conceived. So what happens when it falls into the ownership of a quirkless teenager desperately trying to prove himself worthy enough to the number one hero All Might. Join Izuku as he tries to unlock the secrets of the Omnitrix as well as pass UA High. (Izuku X Momo) (Ben 10 crossover)
1. Chapter 1: The Omnitrix

**A/N: First and foremost, HELLO! And welcome to this fic I thought up when I got bored and had no internet.**

 **Also important thing, the Omnitrix is the Alien Force design while all the aliens are the Omniverse designs. (Don't ask me why, I just like them)**

 **ALSO! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! The first chapter is short, yes, but from chapter 2 onwards it'll be a lot longer.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

" _Mental Communication/Phone/TV/Letter/Flashback/Omnitrix"_

"PRESENT MIC SPEECH/SHOUTING IIDA/RAGE FUELLED BAKUGOU" (Normal speech quotations when he isn't using a mic or shouting)

" **Buff AM Speech" 'Buff AM Thoughts'**

 **. . . . . .**

The world does seem like a small place in comparison to the universe. But when quirks showed up the human race's vision of the earth began to increase day by day caring less about the universe their in.

That however would lead to one of the universe's deadliest and most powerful weapons landing in the hands of a teenager.

But as of right now though, said teenager was currently covered in sweat and surrounded by an entire beach load of trash which ranged from small broken devices to almost entire vehicles; It was almost completely pitch black because of the shroud of night.

This teen doing vast amounts of manual labour was Izuku Midoriya. A scrawny, curly hair fourteen year old who was training to be considered worthy of inheriting tremendous power from the world's number one hero; All Might.

"For the first day you did pretty good kid," an almost skeleton like man declared with a sense of pride in his voice as he watched Izuku pant lightly as he slowly recovered from his almost full day of training.

"Th… thanks All Might…" Izuku smiled with a tired expression as he sat down on the sand.

"I trust you to get home safe so I'll see you tomorrow kid," All Might stated as he began to walk away with a small wave.

Izuku just sat there in the sand for several minutes looking up at the night sky noticing a shooting star and couldn't help but make a wish.

"I wish… that I'll become worthy enough of All Might's power… and worthy enough to become the number one hero," speaking out to the wind, Izuku continued to look up at the shooting star before it turned almost directly at him and started getting larger and larger in size.

Now in a panic, Izuku quickly stumbled up onto his feet and did his best to try and get away from the incoming ball of fire. With fear now overwhelming him, Izuku stumbled over his own two feet and couldn't help but watch in fear as it crashed into the sea and slowly drift towards him.

'Just what was that…?' slowly clambering up onto his shaking feet Izuku watched as a metal orb covered in strange markings set on the sand with steam coming off of it.

Curiosity coursed through his body as Izuku couldn't help but slowly step towards the metal orb that split open slowly when he got close enough. Jumping in surprise at the glow of green in the orb Izuku reached with his left hand towards the glow and without any warning something latched onto the teen's wrist making him leap back in fear while shouting in terror.

"Get off! Get off! Get it off me!" with his cries of terror falling on deaf ears Izuku saw that it wasn't something alive that had grabbed hold of his wrist but it looked almost like… a watch?

Still scared for whatever the thing was Izuku tried to pull off the green dial that was on his wrist and was met to fruitless effort so he tried it again but pulled on the sides of the dial.

However from pulling on the sides Izuku ended up pushing in the silver looking buttons which sprung up the dial showing a holographic figure of a strange creature.

"Just what is this thing?" quietly asking himself, Izuku looked around the device and saw a green wristband made of a strange metal material.

Now more curious than scared, he slowly reached for the dial and turned it to the left to see a different holographic creature in place of the previous one.

Feeling as if he was being drawn to it, Izuku hesitantly put his hand on top of the dial and pushed it down softly; it made a single click noise as it locked in place.

A large emerald green light consumed Izuku as he felt his body shifting into something completely unnatural while his mind filled with knowledge of so many things.

It was if his view on the world changed… to a much much bigger one… _Literally_.

Looking around, Izuku saw that his skin was grey and was roughly six inches in height.

Now terrified at what happened, Izuku went to the broken mirror shard a couple feet away and looked at himself to see a small grey alien with big green eyes in a weird green suit.

When looking at himself, Izuku didn't feel as scared but instead knowledge overflowed in his mind.

"I'm… a Galvan? And this is… some sort of Level 20 transformation device-... what the hell… how do I even know that?!" in a sort of high pitched voice and without even realising Izuku spoke out loud before he hit the small little badge on his chest that had the same symbol as the dial on the watch.

With a slightly dimmer green flash of light the teen returned to his human body with the green watch still on his left wrist.

"T-this… requires some looking into,"

 **. . . . . .**

Successfully hiding the device from his mother, Izuku avoided using it until he could talk it over with All Might about what the thing was. The second Izuku awoke up the next morning he rushed to put on clothes and eat before he dashed out of the house as fast as he could.

"Oh hey kid, woah what's with the rush?" All Might asked in confusion before Izuku pulled up his left sleeve and showed All Might the alien device which he just assumed was a watch at first glance.

Izuku realized that trying to explain the device would sound insane so with a hesitant gulp he pushed in both silver buttons popping up the dial showing a different alien than the small one from last time.

Before All Might could even say anything about the hologram Izuku had slammed his right hand down on the dial consuming him with green light.

This time Izuku had become a large almost crystallized humanoid monster that scared the living daylights out of All Might.

"Kid! What the hell just happened to you?!" All Might asked in shock while slight instinctive knowledge filled Izuku's mind about this new species.

"This weird watch attached itself to me and when I tried to get it off it turned me into some sort of alien," Izuku tried his best to explain as he lead All Might over to the alien capsule.

"I don't know what to say kid… but I know you'll figure out either how that thing works or how to get it off," All Might stated as he looked at the silver pod before giving Izuku a thumbs up.

"I mean, I know I can do this," Izuku stated as he hit the dial symbol on the front of his waist turning him back to normal.

"Exactly, you'll do fine kid," All Might praised him before pointing to the garbage scattered around the beach.

"Now get to training, you still need to be physically ready for the exam," the curly haired teen nodded at that and once again began his training.

However, when night fell, Izuku used a small area he cleared as an experimentation zone for testing out the device.

"Okay… I guess I should find out how many forms I have," Izuku stated out loud as he opened up the dial and began scrolling through all the different aliens and found he had only ten at his disposal.

"I know this guy so I'll start with him," Izuku stated out loud as he hit pressed down on the dial turning into the small grey and super intelligent alien.

"Now, with this life form I possess incredible intellect beyond expectations. Advantages: good in small spaces, intellectual challenges and hiding from others. Disadvantages: not very good in terms of combat," with the alien's additional knowledge, Izuku was able to quickly write down a detailed analysis based on the alien.

"Now if I remember correctly, one of the forms is a Petrosapien. He may be slow but his ability to form diamonds is outstanding along with slightly enhanced strength," remembering the other form he had taken earlier that day, Izuku used his Galvin intellect to write details and decided everything would be easier in his current form.

Hitting down on the badge the device left, a green flash of light consumed Izuku as he turned into a new alien that was tall, muscular, red skinned and had four arms.

"I wanted to turn human but this is cool to!" Izuku shouted in a now deeper and much rougher voice as he raised all four of his arms up in the air.

Izuku looked at his reflection for a couple seconds before hitting the badge once more turning him back into a Galvin once more to right a detailed analysis.

"Okay… now I need to do the other eight aliens," Izuku sighed as he began to list super strength and low maneuverability.

After a quick alien change Izuku turned into a black and blue alien that was incredibly aerodynamic in its form.

Not even needing to transform back into a Galvin, Izuku wrote down this alien's ability as super speed.

'I guess the watch is starting to feed me the natural instincts of each alien," testing the alien out Izuku ran up and down the beach throwing up a lot of sand into the air.

"Cool,"

 **. . . . . .**

After a long night of listing and detailing the aliens he had access to, Izuku slept like a log and even managed to sleep past all his alarms.

"Crap! I overslept!" Izuku panicked before leaping out of his bed and rushing to put his uniform on.

"I'm not gonna make it…" Izuku sighed as he looked at the time before looking down at the alien watch.

Quickly popping up the dial, Izuku quickly scanned through the aliens until he slammed down on it and turned into his fastest alien.

"XLR8!... the more I say that name the more it grows on me," Izuku quickly stated before the alien's natural visor covered his face.

Dashing around in a blue and black blur, Izuku used XLR8's speed to grab everything he needed and dashed out of his home with his yellow school bag on his back.

Making sure to take the least populated route possible, Izuku raced to his school on XLR8's almost ball like feet and spotted the school gates so he turned his body to the side letting him skid across the ground to slow himself down.

Almost as if the watch knew he was done with XLR8, the emblem on Izuku's chest began to flash before transforming him back into a human.

"Wow… okay it never did that before," Izuku said whilst looking down at the watch before he gave himself a rule.

"I can't abuse the power of the watch… it may be useful but I still have no idea how it works or how it does what it does," covering the device with his school uniform's sleeve Izuku walked into school ready for his regularly abuse for being quirkless.

Even though he had arrived before the bell, Izuku was met with several paper balls hitting him in the face then being met with a roar of laughter from the class.

Izuku said nothing as he miserably made his way to his seat remaining completely silent whilst class started up.

However while he was listening to the teacher speak, Izuku was subconsciously rotating the currently inactive dial left and right in random orders until-

" _Command combination accepted: Voice command function unlocked."_

As the watch spoke out in a robotic voice, Izuku desperately covered the watch and kept his head down to avoid any more awkwardness.

When classes had finished Izuku began to pack up his stuff but before he could even pick up his bag Bakugou and three of his _friends_ surrounded him.

"Listen here you quirkless bastard! Just because that slime fucker attacked me doesn't mean i'm any weaker! If anything I'm even stronger so you better-!"

"Hey Katsuki-kun, check it out. The quirkless wimp has a wimpy little watch now too," one of the larger kids pointed out grabbing Izuku's left arm holding it up to show the green watch.

"What kind of watch is that?! It doesn't even tell time!" Bakugou laughed out as his hand began to spark up as he attempted to reach for the watch.

" _Omnitrix wearer at risk. Concussion pulse required."_

Izuku's eyes widened in shock the second he heard the device say the word concussion. Watching helplessly as his watch began to glow green then create a massive shockwave sending the four other students flying back.

The fearful teen knew he would be beaten up the second they were back up on their feet so Izuku grabbed his bag and ran out the building as fast as he could. Izuku was even about to use the watch and utilised XLR8 but saw the dial glowing red telling him he wasn't even able to use it.

Without the help of the watch Izuku kept running as far as he could before stopping and loudly panting on the spot.

" _Omnitrix recharged."_

Izuku looked down at the watch and raised his arm up to stare at it when he heard that.

"So this is an Omnitrix…"


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Meeting

A/N: Hello again my followers! ...wow a sentence like that feels powerful.

But yeah it feels good to update OHA, while it isn't going to be often I'll try my best with it as while I'm primarily focusing on SoP I'd be honest I did think up a new idea recently. So at the moment I'm still debating whether or not to work on it more but I'll let you know if I do.

Also if none of you are aware from reading Spider of Peace, I recently suffered a heavy loss which has been anything but easy on me. And during that process my desire to write fell a lot more than I would've liked.

Also side note, this story is entirely made by me with no beta so it might explain if this story isn't so… gripping or entertaining as SoP.

Anyway enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 2

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

"Mental Communication/Phone/TV/Letter/Flashback/Omnitrix"

"PRESENT MIC SPEECH/SHOUTING IIDA/RAGE FUELLED BAKUGOU" (Normal speech quotations when he isn't using a mic or shouting)

. . . . . .

Recap: Whilst on a trash filled beach Izuku Midoriya became witness to a small alien pod crashing several feet in front of him. This pod didn't contain any life, however it did contain a watch which later revealed itself to be known as The Omnitrix. This device gave Izuku the ability to transform into different aliens that he had no idea even existed.

After using one of the alien's extensive knowledge and intellect, Izuku found out as much he could about his aliens so if he really needed to then he could use them properly if the situation called for it.

This knowledge did nothing for him though as when Izuku arrived at school where he was bullied as normal by those in his class and even got an extra helping of abuse from Katsuki Bakugou and his lackeys. Bakugou's attempt was cut very short though as the Omnitrix responded to his violent intent with a concussive blast that knocked him out cold.

Still not sure about the device, Izuku proceed to avoid using the Omnitrix for the next four days, while also doing his best at avoiding Bakugou, so that he could tell All Might what he had learnt on the Saturday morning of his training with him.

. . . . . .

"So it's called an Omnitrix?" All Might asked while Izuku was separating the trash into three separate piles; one for regular trash, one for electronics and one for old engine parts.

"That's what it said it was. Apart from that I still have no clue as to what this thing is," Izuku said as he dropped an old electrical engine in between two of the piles.

"You also mentioned the name X...LR...8? Does that mean you've started naming them- the aliens?" not even sure if he pronounced the alien's name right, All Might thought back to Izuku mentioning his speedster alien.

"Well… kind of. So far I've got Diamondhead, Fourarms, XLR8, Grey Matter, Goop, Heatblast, Ditto but the last three are still unnamed." Izuku listed off on his fingers thinking about the names he came up with over the week while he walked over to another pile of scrap metal.

"Well those are some… interesting names to say the least," All Might laughed before hearing his phone ring in his pocket.

"Hello? Yeah? Okay,I'm on my way," All Might answered in a serious turn as he turned to Izuku who was slightly listening in but couldn't hear the person on the other side of the call.

"I'm gonna have to leave you to continue your training alone, duty calls in the city," an idea sprung in Izuku's head when he heard All Might say that with a worried look; Izuku figured out from the look alone that All Might was struggling with time.

Izuku opened up the Omnitrix and cycled through the aliens until he reached one of his unnamed aliens before pressing the dial down relatively hard. Earning All Might's attention with a green flash as his student had turned into a little red looking imp wearing a black and green outfit.

Before All Might could even utter out a word, Izuku leapt into the pile of electronics and engine parts yelling the words "Fix! Fix! Fix!" repeatedly.

All Might watched as in minutes Izuku had used broken bits of trash and turned it into two seater motorcycle with wheels that could be mistaken for brand new at first glance.

Izuku sat in the front seat just as the Omnitrix timed out so he was in a ready position to ride it. Showing the Omnitrix to the bike's screen the engine started to rev and even a helmet form on his head because of the Alien's advance knowledge of electronics.

"Kid, you never cease to amaze me," All Might laughed out as he climbed onto the back of the bike.

"To be honest I didn't even know he could make something like that," Izuku confessed as he revved the engine once before it blasted off at an insane speed.

"Do you even know how to drive this?!" a little scared by the speed, All Might held on for dear life.

"I know a little… but it seems easy enough,"

. . . . . .

After some moments of learning with the bike, Izuku got around to using the bike without much difficulty at all. Eventually, the two arrived at where All Might had been called to and saw it was a burning multi-story building. All Might quickly ordered Izuku to stay put on the bike while he transformed into his buff state.

Izuku peeked around the corner and watched his mentor jump in through an already broken window and begin saving civilians one by one. However Izuku quickly noticed that the growing crowd was becoming a problem for the police to force them back.

'They won't be able to handle a crowd that big… but I can help' looking down at the Omnitrix, Izuku gained a small smile as he tried a new technique that he had unlocked a few days back by accident.

"Omnitrix, transform me into Ditto," Izuku stated out loud making the green hourglass looking symbol glow before it started to flash red.

"Omnitrix function locked: remove Omnitrix from Demo Mode to utilise voice command function."

"What? But I thought? Wait? Demo Mode?... Fine I'll just stick with the default," Izuku said to himself as he slammed on the omnitrix turning him into a slightly smaller humanoid looking alien which made him let out a small celebratory laugh.

"Yeah! I got Ditto without even looking at the holographic dial!" Izuku quickly snapped himself of his little moment and began to run towards the crowd while holding up his arms.

"Everyone please step back!" a few members of the public and the police gave Izuku a weird look before he used his alien's ability to create multiple copies of himself which certainly earned everyone else's attention.

With the wall of aliens now standing in front of them, the crowd began to back away out of fear of the little alien. While it wasn't unusual for abilities to pop up where people could create multiple copies of themselves, it was definitely unusual for something that looked like Ditto to do it.

"Was it something we said?" One Izuku said to one of the other copy aliens who just shrugged his shoulders with a confused look.

"FEAR NOT! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" hearing that booming voice echo from the burning building, all the Ditto Izukus became one single Ditto again as he hit the symbol on his forehead.

Some people gasped in shock as Izuku went from a somewhat cute little alien to a puddle of green goo with a tiny metal device hovering above him.

"Goop!" calling out in a echoed and higher voice, Izuku took a humanoid looking shape and began to walk forward as All Might leapt out the building holding two civilians under his arms.

First letting the civilians go to get immediate treatment from the nearby paramedics, All Might turned around looking directly at the engulfed building with his hands on his hips.

"NOW TO EXTINGUISH THIS BLAZE!" All Might boomed as he threw his arms to the side while Izuku realised his mistake of standing next to the hulking hero.

"Wait-!" Izuku tried to shout but was easily ignored by All Might's shout.

"NEW YORK SMAAAAASH!"

With his hands colliding together with unimaginable strength a thunderous amount of wind blasted forward extinguishing the flames. As loud cheers and praise began to form, All Might looked around for his pupil but saw nothing… until in the distance he saw a lump of green goo flying through the air.

'OH SHI-'

. . . . . .

Okay, so Izuku's defence he didn't actually try and transform into Goop, he was actually trying to transform into Heatblast so that he could absorb the flames thanks to his control over fire. Hell, even XLR8 would have been a lot more effective than Goop!

But Izuku's complaining about the Omnitrix's was cut very short when he heard an extremely loud splat noise as he hit a window followed by a loud scream. On the other side of the window was a girl roughly his age currently on the floor from falling backwards.

"No! No! I'm a normal human I swear!" Izuku cried out as his little metal device caught up to him and let him hit on his symbol to turn into a human… one hundred feet in the air.

Quickly realising his mistake Izuku tried to grab the window but gravity had already started to pull him down.

Now falling at a terrifyingly fast speed, Izuku got a hold on the Omnitrix and prayed for Heatblast. He slammed on the watch as in a green flash he became a large blue and black figure with a set of almost butterfly like wings.

"Even better," in a deeper and almost colder voice, Izuku flew back up to where he was and phased through the window just as the Omnitrix began to time out. Just as his wings wrapped around his body like a cloak the Omnitrix powered down and entered its recharge state.

Meanwhile the girl he had scared previously was looking at Izuku in pure amazement and interest making him turn completely red because not only was she staring at him but he never really talked with girls.

"Who are you? I've never seen a quirk like that before?" the girl asked as she began to circle around Izuku trying to figure how he did everything she just witnessed.

"I-I'm I-Izuku M-midoriya…" nervously stuttering out like an idiot, the curly haired teen used his right hand to cover up the Omnitrix so he could get it out of demo mode before she found out about it.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu; but you can just call me Momo-chan," the dark haired beauty greeted with a warm smile that made Izuku become even redder in his face.

"D-do y-you h-have a bathroom t-that I can use?" Izuku quickly asked to save himself from any future embarrassment.

"Yeah, down there and to the right. Don't think this is over! I will find out how you can change like that!" Momo declared as Izuku ran off to hide before the Omnitrix recharged.

Now quickly locking himself in this strangers bathroom, Izuku looked to see that the Omnitrix was still glowing red. So now with an idea in his head Izuku took out his phone and began to take pictures of the watch in as many different angles as possible before the Omnitrix started to glow green again.

"Now for the only brain smart enough to figure out the Omnitrix, Grey Matter!" Izuku declared out as he set his phone aside and used the Omnitrix to turn into his little Galvin alien.

"Alright, time to get to work," Izuku smirked as he began to cycle through the Omnitrix photos using his incredible mind to deduce parts of the Omnitrix.

"I doubt my human mind would be able to remember so many details about this transformation device… however this mobile device does have this app called notes, so I should be able to use that,"

Now muttering to himself about the watch, Izuku let his Galvin mind run wild as he repeatedly analysed then wrote down incredibly detailed instructions for his human self.

After a minute or so the Omnitrix timed out leaving the curly haired teen with his phone in his hands before reading the first point.

Izuku then proceeded for five minutes pressing small hidden buttons on the watch before he was now roughly through three quarters of the list instructions.

"After finishing all previous instructions… push in the two silver side butto- oh crap!" Izuku panicked as the second he pressed in the buttons in the Omnitrix's wristband detached and became limp letting it fall to the floor.

Izuku imdeiatly panicked at the fact the device came off so suddenly but quickly picked up the watch and examined it for any damage which it thankfully had none.

But now that he actually had the Omnitrix off it made Izuku think… was he really worthy of a device this powerful?

Maybe if he gave it to All Might then he could do more good with it than he ever could.

But then again… he could learn to use it more effectively.

Izuku frantically shook his head to try and rid himself of the large amounts of doubt, soley trying to focus on getting the Omnitrix out of demo mode.

A little more confident now as he had two hands to work with the Omnitrix, the curly haired teen continued to read through his instruction which lead to him opening up the back of the watch. After having to type in a few codes to bypass a few security codes before entering the final code which in an instant closed up the back.

Seeing as there were no longer any instructions on his phone and the Omnitrix dial was giving off a soft green glow, Izuku hesitatingly placed it back on his wrist to which it instantly tightened back onto him before making one last click.

"Omnitrix wearer detected. DNA sample acquired. Wielder of the Omnitrix recognised: hello Izuku Midoriya." almost a little shocked at how directly the device was speaking to him, Izuku saw the opportunity to ask the Omnitrix about what it was.

"E-erm... hi Omnitrix? I was w-wondering… just what are you? And what is your purpose?" still extremely nervous if this device some sort of super weapon, Izuku tried to be nice to the Omnitrix.

"This device is the Omnimatrix, more commonly known as the Omnitrix; this specific device was created six years ago by the Galvin know as Azmeth. The Omnitrix's main primary function was to seek out DNA of as many species as possible and store them in the situation that a species would fall to mass extinction. However after building this prototype model, Azmeth began work on a more advanced and effective Omnitrix. Deeming this prototype as a inferior copy, Azmeth sent this device to sector 275C9 of the MW-04 system, that's your sun, to be destroyed."

Izuku listened to the device and a lot of it made sense as to why it contained so many different aliens. But the comment regarding how it was on its way to be destroyed confused him so he asked "If this was meant to be destroyed then how did it end up on Earth?" to which the Omnitrix took a few seconds before responding.

"Data shows that while on course to 275C9 the shuttle was attacked by an unknown bandit ship. As a last resort a smaller pod was sent to Earth in hopes of finding a Plumber base, but the main navigation system was destroyed by bandit weaponry leading the device to you by pure accident," hearing the details of how the Omnitrix got to him made Izuku realise that it was pure luck that he wasn't killed.

"The Omnitrix uses an advanced molecular genetics reconstruction system to turn these DNA samples to that of their prime species. This feature can be used on the Omnitrix's user DNA if requested," Izuku's eyes widened at that comment and saw this as an opportunity, if he could make himself better physically then the stress of the ten month deadline would be much less than it currently was.

"Omnitrix… can you do that DNA prime thing you just talked about please?" Izuku nervously asked the device on his wrist before he was suddenly changed into Grey Matter.

"Ah yes this makes sense, the modification of genetic material would be a extremely lethal process if I was still a homosapien. So to counteract the process you changed me into my last transformation." quickly getting a grasp of the situation thanks to his Galvin brain, Izuku stood with his arms crossed and waited for the process to be complete.

"Hey you okay in there? You've been in there for a worrying amount of time," Momo asked in slight concern as she knocked on the door.

"Wait! Don't!" Izuku shouted but quickly realised because his body was so much smaller his voice was a lot quieter than his normal voice.

Momo hesitantly opened the door and glanced around before spotting Izuku on the floor.

"Okay you're explaining how you can do this as I know no one who has a quirk like this!" Momo declared as she bent down and grabbed Izuku by his tiny little waist. Now carrying him into her living room, Momo lifted Izuku up and stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"This r-really isn't a good idea," Izuku insisted as he tried to get out of Momo's firm grip on him.

"And why's that?" Momo asked with a small smirk as she was curious as to what he would do with such a small alien.

"Because-"

Izuku couldn't even finish his sentence as in a flash of green light he transformed back into a human. Momo had to force her eyes shut because of the light but when she opened her eyes she was met with a taller and slightly more mature looking Izuku.

His shoulders were a lot broader but not so much that he lost his slim frame; his muscle tone was a lot more noticeable than before as his arms had noticeable biceps now. One thing that Izuku didn't take into account was his clothes not adapting to the new body so his white vest was tighter and lower than he'd like.

Momo's hands were still placed on Izuku's hips and it took a couple seconds of processing before she removed them with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"S-sorry… I c-couldn't control my transformation…" Izuku quickly apologised as he took a step back and looked away covering his bright red face.

"It's fine…" looking away for a little before she confidently grabbed his arm and pulled him over to sit on a couch before looked him dead in the eyes.

"Now, will you please explain?"

Honestly, Izuku felt that he could trust Momo with from the strong look in her eyes that looked like they seeked knowledge from him.

"Okay… can you just promise me that you won't tell anyone, p-please?" Izuku nervously asked as a small sad smile appeared on Momo's face.

"Don't worry, I don't really have anyone to tell," Momo confessed as Izuku moved his right hand to show her the Omnitrix.

"To tell the truth… it's all this. I can't transform, I'm just a quirkless kid with a fancy watch," Izuku explained as he popped up the dial showing her the hologram of Grey Matter.

"Oh… your quirkless?" Momo asked with a shocked yet sympathetic look on her face as she had heard about quirkless people but never really met one before.

"I know, the watch makes it seem like I have a really cool quirk doesn't it?" Izuku rhetorically asked while Momo just remained silent from seeing the pained expression on Izuku.

"So… how does the Omna-? Omni-?"

"Omnitrix"

"How does it work?" Momo asked trying to remember the name of the device making Izuku smile a little before he explained.

"It uses DNA samples from different species of alien and then transforms me into them with all their abilities. Like with before, when I turned into Grey Matter-" Izuku began to explain indicating back to the hologram but Momo cut him off.

"Wait is that the name of its species?" Momo asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"No b-but that's the n-name I gave it for the sake of simplicity; it's the same with the other six I have named," Izuku explained before Momo perked up with a glimmer of hope.

"Wait does that mean you have some unnamed aliens?" Momo practically jumped out of her seat as she asked that to the flustered Izuku.

"Y-yes… I-I have three aliens left…" Izuku quietly explained before gathering from the look of "please" on Momo's face was an indication she wanted to help name them.

Without a word Izuku cycled through the Omnitrix's dial before transforming into his blue and black alien with a natural looking cloak over his body.

"I still have no idea what to call this one," Izuku stated in his alien's cold and spine chilling voice.

"Well he gives me the chills from just looking at him… wait, what about a name like Big Chill?" Momo suggested with a proud little smile.

"Cool, fits with the abilities as well," Izuku explained as he let out a soft breath on the window next to him letting it frost up instantly leaving Momo in awe.

Not really leaving Momo in the extended presence of such a cold alien, Izuku pressed on the Omnitrix badge to transform him from the large cold alien to a small little red Imp that he used earlier to build his scrap bike.

"So what does he do?" Momo's question was quickly answered as Izuku leapt at a nearby fan and began to frantically dismantle it.

Momo watched with both intrue and confusion as Izuku frantically repeated the word "Fix!" as he was building some form of new contraption out of the standard house fan. After a few seconds Izuku raised his new contraption into the air laughing a little as what he had appeared to have built is a form of weaponised wind cannon.

"That alien looks like a… Jury Rigg if anything," Momo said with a small giggle as Izuku jumped up and down in excitement at the name.

It took Izuku a moment to get control of Jury Rigg's erratic behaviour but eventually he pressed down the badge transforming him into a fish man with a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"I can't be in this one long, so make it quick," Izuku stated in a dry and almost pained voice as he looked at his webbed hands.

Names for the alien in front of her rushed through Momo's brain but every time she thought of one it just sounded incredibly stupid to her. After a few god awful puns to do with fish, Momo finally got hit with a name that finally sounded good without making her cringe as well.

"Ripjaws!" was the name she eventually called out in triumph making Izuku think for a second before he started to cough and wheeze violently.

Momo's eyes filled with worry and panic as she watched Izuku try to reach for the badge on his waist but was losing energy fast.

In a moment of full panic, Momo pressed on the badge letting Izuku transform back into a human. Coughing began to echo throughout the room as Izuku kept trying to get air back in to his lungs.

"T-thanks…" Izuku smiled weakly as he regained enough composure to speak to her.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that would be so dangerous to you, please forgive me," now slightly bowing her head in guilt for taking so long, Momo looked at the floor for a little bit before glancing back up.

From her glance, Izuku was smiling brightly at her giving a reassurance that he was fine and didn't blame her one bit.

Momo was about to say something else to him but Izuku's phone cut her off before she could. Izuku noticed the number calling him and quickly picked it up but made sure not say All Might or else it would certainly get a bit more awkward between the two teens.

"Kid, I didn't mean to send you flying like that! Just please tell me you didn't go too far away, did you?" All Might asked in a slight panic.

"I-I'm fine… I was able to save myself don't worry. I'll head back now," Izuku stated over the phone glancing at Momo occasionally who, out of respect, wasn't listening to his conversation.

"Oh thank god... a just take care of yourself, I'll be at the beach." Izuku agreed stating that he would be there eventually before hanging up the phone.

"I'm s-sorry about t-that… it was my… t-trainer," trying to explain to Momo why he was on the phone, Izuku nervously stuttered out a sentence before trailing off.

Momo on the other hand began to giggle a little to herself before speaking to Izuku. "It's quite alright, and it was nice meeting you Midoriya-kun," Momo finished with a smile as she knew that he would be off to his trainer.

"L-likewise…" now opening up the dial on the Omnitrix, Izuku began to cycle through once more through his aliens before Momo spoke up.

"You can't just be limited just to ten aliens can you? I mean with so much advanced technology in that watch there must be some other aliens in there." raising a good point to Izuku, Momo wondered more about the device making Izuku pause.

"I guess it would make sense for there to be more available underneath the surface," Izuku thought out loud before transforming into his newly named Big Chill.

"Maybe if you come back here at some point then we can work together to figure the...Omnitrix?" Momo questioned if she got it right with Izuku nodding before she continued "out together,"

"Sounds like a plan," Izuku breathed out sending a cold chill down Momo's back.

Izuku apologised for his alien's cold presence before he phased through the ceiling flying away with a small smile on his face; happy with himself that he was able to make what he assumed was a friend.

While it couldn't really be seen all that well on Izuku's face, he quickly became a bright shade of red as he came to a very sudden realisation.

"I-I w-was in a g-girl's house!"


End file.
